Vyonyx
Vyonyx was an American commentary YouTuber most known for his reaction commentaries and rants on people such as ImJayStation and LuccaHD. History Vyonyx started YouTube on October 29, 2016 but didn't upload until January of 2017. At first, he was a gaming channel under the username "Vyonyx Gaming". Most of his content consisted of Minecraft videos as well as some other games. In January of 2018 he went inactive on that channel and switched to making commentaries on a new channel. His most popular videos on the channel were "The ImJayStation Rant" and "Minecraft Cringe". The channel had reached over 11,000 subscribers before Vyonyx deleted it on September 27, 2018. He was completely inactive for 7 months until on March 16 of 2019, he made a tweet that stated "srry I overslept". About a month later he started uploading again on a new channel. New Channel Vyonyx started uploading on a new channel on April 20, 2019. This time his videos had more editing and didn't include gameplay in the background. Controversy Feud with EarlTheChef On April 20, 2018, EarlTheChef uploaded a diss track on Vyonyx. Vyonyx then made a video about the diss track which caused EarlTheChef to upload a series of videos responding to vyonyx. This caused Vyonyx to make another video responding to EarlTheChef's response. 2 months later, EarlTheChef made another video where he explains that Vyonyx scammed him of pinecones a year back. Vyonyx then made a final video responding to Earl's video. The drama was later revealed to be a joke. Feud with LuccaHD On August 11, 2018, a YouTube streamer known as LuccaHD was supposedly "hacked". The hacker had changed the channel name to Vyonyx claiming that he was the hacker. His channel was reverted back to normal after an hour. In Early September, LuccaHD deleted his channel of 9,000 subscribers. The day after the channel being deleted, Lucca would then spam upload videos with Vyonyx' name in the title. This caused Vyonyx to start planning an expose video which made Lucca give him the login information to the spam account claiming that he was sorry and that Vyonyx could delete the channel. Lucca then continued to upload videos on Vyonyx for the next 7 months. On September 22, 2018 Another Commentator who went by "Lowkey" uploaded a video claiming that Vyonyx was sub botting. This caused Vyonyx to get hate and he then dissapeared shortly after. 7 Months later, on April 20, 2019, vilunz uploaded a video titled "The Dark Side Of LuccaHD" which featured Vyonyx and claimed that Lucca had been sub botting Vyonyx as well as some other Allegations surrounding him such as Lucca framing Vyonyx for hacking him. On May 5, 2019 Vyonyx uploaded a follow up video titled "The LuccaHD Rant" which he went over the allegations in chronological order. Lucca had deleted his channel the day before the video uploaded. Subscriber Milestones Old Channel *1,000 subscribers: March 28, 2018 *2,000 subscribers: June 6, 2018 *3,000 subscribers: June 30, 2018 *4,000 subscribers: July 28, 2018 *5,000 subscribers: August 10, 2018 *6,000 subscribers: August 14, 2018 *7,000 subscribers: August 15, 2018 *8,000 subscribers: August 25, 2018 *9,000 subscribers: August 29, 2018 *10,000 subscribers: September 4, 2018 *11,000 subscribers: September 18, 2018 New Channel *1,000 subscribers: May 18, 2019 *2,000 subscribers: July 12, 2019 Category:Users that joined in 2018 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:Commentary YouTubers